pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AnonymousDuckLover/The Terrible Crossover Fanfiction Idea Generator
Here, I will be writing stories of horrible, yet funny, crossover ideas that come from http://kaction.com/ Animal Crossing: A New Hope It was another day in the world of Animal Crossing. the animals were holding an innocent child hostage to clean there city, even though the player would probably decide not to play for six months. That day though, Nintendo decided to add gambling to the game, because Animal Crossing is now an online game, because the 3DS is beast, so Nintendo can do that. To get into the update, Han Solo decided to pick up a copy of Animal Crossing, and he was instantly addicted. He wasted all his money on lottery tickets, and all he won was Kirby dolls and Question Mark Blocks. Outraged with his winnings, Han Solo decided to fly the Milinium Falcon to Earth, and have a talk with Nintendo. Nintendo told Solo that they were discouraging gambling in young children. Chewbacca then came out of the Millennium Falcon, and Nintendo liked him so much they put him in the game, and a new Millennium Falcon decoration, the end. King Author's Sing Along Blog (Twightanic) "Hello my followers, this is my first video on this 'YouTube' thing. My first order of business will be to sing," Author started his video, "I will be moving to New York. The one city in the world where Jews eat pork. That sentence was very racist. But I'm a King, so I can be fascist. I will be moving to New York. The one city where Italian plumbers work. I will be moving to New York. Watch out everyone, In gonna be the biggest jerk, so watch out in New York." King Author was then informed he was in Camelot during the 1600s, and he was singing to a rock. Two Horrible Love Stories Combined "Bella, I got us a ride on this new shop called the Titanic," Jacob told Bella, "but I have 3 tickets, do you know anybody who'd be interested?" "I can come along," Edward replied. Then all three of them got on the ship and drowned. Scooby-Doo and the Monster Antagonizing Chefs on Iron Chef "Shaggy, did you really sign up for Iron Chef?" Velma asked Shaggy. "Like, my Super Hot Chili Stew is a surefire winner," Shaggy replied. "Rehehehehehehe, rurerire," Scooby laughed. The gang then arrived at the kitchen, when, surprise, surprise, there was a monster that was mentioned in the title. The chefs were scared out of the kitchen, and there was only one contestant left to challenge Shaggy, which was a High School Freshman, and everyone acted surprised when he was unmasked as the Monster. Major League Spaceball "Oh know, this famous baseball player died today, it's a shame, he was going to retire in two days. Call in Lonestar." Then Lonestar won for them, the end. The Lost Smurfs "Lalalalalala, sing a happy song," sang Addicted Smurf as he started to copilot a plane with Aviator smurf, because for some reason, they don't have a "Copilot Smurf." On the plane, Addicted Smurf started snorting crack because he's addicted to it, as Aviator Smurf was flying the plane when it ran out of fuel. Aviator Smurf told Addicted Smurf to "Put fuel in the engine," which he thought was code for "Do more drugs." Fuel was not put in the engine quick enough, so it crashed into an island. The island was filled with lost people, mysteries, and aliens, and nobody made it off the island, except Addicted Smurf, who grew wings, and flew away. THE END ToyTales I don't feel like writing this one, but I feel it has potential, I'll do it later. Your challenge is to write crossover fanfiction combining DuckTales and Toy Story. The story should use unplanned pregnancies as a plot device! Category:Blog posts